Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the transportation and storage of goods and to a transport and storage system and in particular, but not necessarily restricted thereto, a system for the transportation and storage of palletized goods.
Background to the Invention
In the field of logistics, that is the field of movement and supply of produce and materials, the transportation of intermediate and finished products is frequently assisted by the use of pallets. A pallet typically comprises a flat rectangular structure that supports goods in a stable fashion whether remaining in a transport vehicle—such as a lorry, container etc., a warehouse, storage area etc. or being lifted by a forklift, pallet truck, front loader, or other handling device. Pallets are commonly found in a wide range of industries and services, forming an essential part of many mechanical handling systems in factories, distribution warehouses and the like. Pallets are manufactured from a variety of materials, most commonly from: timber 10 per FIG. 1A; plastics 11 per FIG. 1B; paper/fiberboard and sometimes from metal. Wooden pallets typically consist of three or four support stringers that support several deck boards, on top of which goods are placed. Square or nearly square pallets help a load resist tipping. Goods or shipping containers are often placed on a pallet secured with strapping, stretch wrap or shrink-wrap and shipped. Pallets make it easier to move heavy stacks and are extremely adaptable, not being limited to specific dimensions of height, weight or bulk size as such. Loads with pallets under them can be hauled by forklift trucks of different sizes, or even by hand-drawn pallet trucks. Not only are there grades of durability, heavy weights need to be supported by sufficiently strong pallets. Most pallets can easily carry a load of 1,000 kg (2,205 lbs.), although, operators must be aware that lightweight pallets may be provided for less significant loads and the load rating must always be confirmed prior to use, given that group transport organizations exist, where pallet products are shared between groups of users, for different types of goods.
In some areas of logistics, it has been found that the pallet has become the structural foundation of a unit load, which allows handling and storage efficiencies. For example, a unit load device (ULD) typically comprises a container used to load luggage, freight and mail on aircraft that allows a large quantity of cargo to be bundled into a single unit. Since this leads to fewer units to load, it saves ground crews time and effort and helps prevent delayed flights. Each ULD has its own packing list (or manifest) so that its contents can be checked and tracked. Further, the extensive use of 40′ and 20′ containers for transport has spurred the use of pallets because such shipping containers provide smooth and level surfaces suitable for easy pallet movement and bulk stacking of a large number of palletized loads. It is presently understood that, over half a billion pallets are made each year and about two billion pallets are in use across the United States, for example.
Typical pallet sizes are: 1200×1000 mm; 1200×800 mm; 48″×40″; being three of six ISO (International Standards Organization) sanctioned standard pallets, although there is a plethora of different sizes for specific tasks, globally. The fork tines of a fork lift or other lifting device may have limited access to a pallet, being limited to only one side, to two sides or can be provided on all four sides (1-, 2-, or 4 way entry). Pallets are reusable packaging items. Every pallet that is built could potentially be used and used again until such a time when it will need to be replaced. The lack of a single international standard for pallets causes substantial continuing expense in international trade. A single standard is difficult because of the wide variety of needs a standard pallet would have to satisfy: passing by or through doorways, placing within standard containers and unit load devices (ULDS), noting that weight, size and bulk affect the use of a standard type of load and use of a standard can reduce labor costs.
In order to maximize the storage capacity of a warehouse pallets are placed upon pallet racks, as shown in FIG. 2A the common frame comprising at least four vertical posts is fitted with beams that can be connected at various levels to the posts, whereby to provide racking systems which can be adjusted in height to provide a number of support platforms each for individual pallets. Whilst pallets can be stacked one atop another, this can be inconvenient; stabilization can be required and, not infrequently, can be hazardous, with a risk of breakage of goods through poor handling and a potential collapse over time.
With regard to commercial vehicles and the load capacity of such, especially of the curtain sided type, reference is made to FIG. 2B. The individual pallets must either have boxes of sufficient strength to support the weight of another pallet, when stacked vertically per load “A”, taking into account the basic capability of the lower pallets to support further palletized loads, with regard to a flat upper surface, ability/integrity to take further weight etc. The load of an upper pallet can be spread upon two lower pallets, which can provide a greater degree of stabilization, per load “B”; load “C” comprises a disparate array of a base level placement of pallets, with the volume above the pallet having loosely placed goods, although there will be instances of there being no higher stacking or no such further loosely placed load, increasing the unit cost of freight. Additionally, the goods will need to be made secure with straps, locking catches etc., which are not detailed in this Figure. It will need to be borne in mind that when a commercial vehicle goes around a corner, centrifugal forces will apply to the loads; the higher a load is situated, the greater such forces shall be. FIG. 2C, FIG. 2D and FIG. 2E show how loads can be accompanied within a standard pallet height x; in contrast, FIG. 2F shows how easily an unusual load can cause problems in logistics, when a standard height pallet cannot be used; no stacking is possible etc.
FIG. 3A shows a pallet with four boxes 32 placed thereon. However, many pallets are loaded with goods such that it is not intended to have further pallets stacked upon a first pallet, such as the case of the pallet 30 per FIG. 3B, which is loaded with a load 33 in a central area of the pallet 30, or where shrink/stretch plastics has been wrapped about a load, whilst providing greater security, minimizing the possibility of movement of the goods in transit, can dispense with any sides to a palletized load, preventing any possibility of stacking. Additionally, once placed upon a lower pallet, it is frequently the case that the pallet needs to be slid or offset across the tops of one or more pallets. For example, with a curtain-sided lorry, a forklift driver may not have been correct in the order of pallets being placed upon a truck and it may be desired to shift the loaded pallet sideways. Equally, in a warehouse, as a layer of palletized goods are built up, it may be desired to slide pallets of further layers backwards, from a front access point towards a rearward stack of pallets. Referring to FIG. 3C there is shown a pallet assembly 34 having first and second base and lid members 35, 36, with the base member providing a forklift tine access channel on an underside together with a peripheral ledge support 37 for cylindrical sleeve 38, the cover 36 having guide ribs to enable the fitment of the sleeve at the top.